Requiem- Against All Odds, A Heart Is Born
by TahDahBanana
Summary: *UlquiHime & IchiRuki* It's been 10 years since Ulquiorra's death but not a day has gone by that Orihime hasn't missed him. One night she decides to write a wish & hang it on a Wish Tree in hopes that her prayers would be heard and Ulquiorra would be returned to her. She begins to lose hope that her wish hadn't been heard but on a rainy night she discovers that wishes can come true
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: Requiem- Against All Odds, A Heart Is Born**_

 _ **Author: TahDahBanana**_

 _ **Characters : Ulquiorra Cifer, Orihime Inoue, Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki**_

 _ **AN: The following Fan fiction is set in a somewhat alternate universe. It's set roughly ten years after Ulquiorra was killed by Ichigo and he as returned to the human world as a human soul.**_

Ever since he had died, Orihime had thought about Ulquiorra all the time. It seemed so unfair. Even though she knew the reasons behind why he had to die it didn't make her heart hurt any less. She carried on each day with a smile on her face and her bouncing personality. She was all grown up since that day- boarding on twenty-five years old, life had passed by Orihime but still he heart craved the mysterious man who she alone was able to get to understand the concept of heart. The ginger haired girl had watched all her friends grow up and form relationships, some had even got married and even though she was working full time inside of her bakery that she opened a few years ago she still wished that she had the green eyed man that she had began to fall in love with.

She knew a long time ago that she needed to give up on Ichigo. He had fallen more and more in love with Rukia and Orihime was brave enough and kind enough to step aside and let them have each other. She had tried to have a relationship with Uryu Ishida but it didn't last. She didn't want to hurt him and even though Orihime did love Uryu it wasn't as deeply as she had felt for Ulquiorra. She didn't want to lead him on just to break his heart later on, it would have been unfair. They all remained good friends but Orihime was the one that was left single and her heart continued to ache for Ulquiorra even though she knew he was never going to return and she would never see him again.

The sound of the bell on the door of the bakery rang and she instantly perked up and fixed the light pink apron around her waist. It did get lonely working in the bakery alone but Ichigo and Rukia always came by when they weren't busy decorating their new house or going to the appointments they needed to attend for Rukia's pregnancy. Orihime was very happy for them and didn't feel jealously, she was just glad that it had all worked out for the best.

"Hi GUYS~!"

Orihime shrieked loudly and bounded around to the other side of the counter and hugging both Ichigo and Rukia tightly. It had only been a day since she last saw them but she was very affectionate and friendly and there was never a time where she wasn't happy to see her old friends, especially since so much had changed.

"Hey Orihime, you're squashing me"

Rukia's voice was muffled by the large breasts that were in her face. Orihime blushed and let out a girlish giggle and pulled away from the couple.

"Sorry Rukia"

She smiled and looked back and forth between them silently waiting to find out what they were doing there. Every time they visited they always bought some pink cupcakes that Orihime specially made for Rukia, they were of Chappy the Rabbit and she always through in a strawberry and chili one for Ichigo, a seaweed infused with banana one for Byakuya and a fish and bean paste one for Renji. Nobody had the heart to tell the bright and bubbly sweetheart that her food was revolting. They tried to gently convince her to do something else but Orihime loved to cook and secretly she had dreamed that one day that she would cook for Ulquiorra, after they were married and they too had a baby. She knew how mad everyone would be at her if they knew how she felt. Ulquiorra was the enemy, working for Aizen, so long ago. He was an Espada in Aizen's army and there was no one that would have understood how she felt for him in the end, especially no one in the human world or in the Soul Society, they would have all judged her for falling in love with a bad guy so she didn't tell anyone how much she really liked Ulquiorra before he had perished through Ichigo's doing.

"Nii-Sama really loved your Wakame cupcakes last time Orihime, he would really like some more. He gave me all this Kan to give to you"

Orihime blushed again and looked down at the Soul Society money that Rukia had pulled out of her pocket. She was overwhelmed that her baking had pleased someone that was never pleased, by anything. It was a shock but it made her heart flutter with joy.

"RIGHT AWAY~!"

The woman skipped off again to quickly fill one of the pale green boxes with a black ribbon around the square with the seaweed banana cupcakes. Her grey eyes continued to look at the colors of the box. She hadn't even realized that she had picked out those colors. Orihime could feel her eyes starting to form tears. Her heart was hurting and she wished that she could just get over him

"Orihime, are you alright?"

She looked up to Ichigo and quickly smiled her fake beam of joy and wiped away the tears that had only gently escaped. She nodded her head wildly and folded down the lid of the box, handing them over to the substitute Soul Reaper.

"Ah-huh. Yep everything is good. I really have to go now though. I'm late to meet Tatsuki"

Orihime didn't like lying to Ichigo and Rukia but she didn't want them to see her cry. She needed to leave the store and go home before she began to bawl. Orihime didn't want to burden her friends any more then she had in the past. They all had their own lives to live and she couldn't annoy them with her troubles. She had contemplated talking to Yoruichi about it but she didn't think the newly Mrs. Urahara was going to know what to say about Orihime feeling something for not only an enemy but a deceased enemy. The only one that may have understood her was Rangiku Matsumoto but Orihime hadn't seen the other ginger haired woman in quite a few years. She understood that the Lieutenant of division ten was probably really busy so she didn't hold any grudges against her.

Orihime left the shop, knowing that Ichigo and Rukia would lock the store up for her. She trusted them greatly so she had given them both a spare key, just in case. Orihime couldn't stop from tearing up once again as she walked the streets to get home. She wished so desperately that she could have the same happiness that everyone else had. She didn't want her friends to hate her but she couldn't control how her heart felt. As she walked slowly through the chill of the winter wind she could hear the sound of thin wood clacking lightly together. Her sweet smile returned noticing the Wish tree that stood just aside the gates of the local cemetery. There was something poetic about the tree being there with so many wishes written on wooden planks for the dead she had thought about writing one for Ulquiorra but she was worried someone might see it one day and then her secret would no longer be quiet. Everyone would know that she was a betrayer

She pulled her bottom lip up with her teeth and lightly bit down. Maybe she could write one and hide it amongst some of the other ones and then no one would ever have to find out the truth. She decided that Ulquiorra deserved good wishes for him in death. Orihime quietly walked across the street and inserted a coin into the box that housed the slender wooden planks and a black brush like pen. He placed the end of the pen to her lips and thought about what she would write. It had been ten years ago that she watched Ulquiorra die and become nothing but a pile of ash but if she were lucky he would still be delivered her well wishes and her message. Orihime wrote her note onto the wood and using the red string that was attached, she slipped it onto one of the thick branches, tucking it behind some others so it couldn't be seen.

She knew that was a long shot and then her wish was probably made too late but she wanted to believe that her message was going to reach Ulquiorra. Orihime was always optimistic, she wanted to always have faith that everything would turn out alright. Orihime's heart was so filled with hope and love and kindness. She had so much devotion and love to give to someone, someone that she wanted to give it to and that was Ulquiorra and if he never did return to her then she was still happy that she got to meet him and spend some time with him. She was the one that made him understand heart and what it meant to have the feelings she had for her friends and the hope that always filled her soul.

Once her message was on the tree she was able to smile again and Orihime continued her walk home back to the apartment. Her eyes traveling up to the stars every so often. She knew it was stupid but she swore that sometimes she could see the twinkling objects form the number four, just for her. It was such a selfish thought but she didn't want to hear or even think that Ulquiorra would be gone forever that the only memory she would ever have was in her heart and of his death. She was never afraid of him and that was the bridge that linked them together.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Thank you to Casey525 and Sanaa11 for your reviews. I will try and write another UlquiHime for you Sanaa. I have a Gin x Rangiku one to do but I'm sure I can squeeze another UlquiHime in ;)**_

Four weeks. Orihime had been waiting for four weeks. She knew that the chances of her wish for Ulquiorra wasn't going to be heard or fulfilled but she didn't want to give up. Orihime had all the hope in her heart that wishes could come true and that Ulquiorra deserved to have her wish for him. She stood out on her balcony looking over Karakura town that was lit up with street lights. She looked at the cute small houses on the streets and thought about how in those houses there were happy people, living happy lives with others. She thought about Ichigo and Rukia and her others friends and silently wished them good luck for the future. Orihime was melancholy for her self but she had to cheer up because at least everyone that she cared about was happy and she saw that as a good thing even if she felt alone.

Droplets of rain began to hit the roof of her small apartment that she had lived alone in since she was fifteen. She had thought about moving away but her memories of her parents and her brother Sora were in the home and she had her little bakery too, even though it wasn't doing as well as she would have hoped that it would but her friends did what they could to help her out. She was thankful that she had so many people around her that loved her and cared about her, even the Soul Society was doing their part to make sure that she didn't fail in her venture to be successful.

Orihime loved the rain. She pulled the baggy white jumper she wore closer to her body and slipped her feet deeper into the pink ugg boots she wore. It was the best thing about winter, the snow and the rain was a gift from the heavens and she adored every moment of it. She watched the stars as they shone in the clear night sky. What seemed like little crystals of light shimmering in the black sky peacefully sat beneath the splendor of the crescent moon. It was so peaceful and romantic. Orihime smiled even though her heart was breaking on the inside, she wanted to cry. She wanted to pour her heart out and talk to someone about how much she was aching, but who would listen? She couldn't do that to her friends.

"Why does it hurt Ulquiorra? Why can't I let you go? It hurts so bad. I just hope you're happy, where ever you are. I hope that you are getting looked after. I really miss you. I don't know why but I hope that you got my wish and that you'll be happy forever"

Orihime smiled as she spoke to the stars. She really did want Ulquiorra to be happy and she hoped that he wasn't in Hell where all the other hollows went that were evil during their lives. As she felt her tears pooling once again a green colored shooting star jetted across the sky in a quick flash. Orihime gasped in wonderment. She had never seen a green shooting star before and it was lovely and it was a good reminder that she had all the hope and faith in the world that Ulquiorra was ok and someday she would be too.

Orihime started to make her way back inside. Even if her wish didn't come true she knew that Ulquiorra didn't deserve to go to Hell. The battle between Ichigo and Ulquiorra was like a horror movie for Orihime. It didn't matter who perished it would have had the same effect on her but at least Ulquiorra dying didn't hurt anyone but her. If Ichigo had died so many would have been hurting. She had to consider how much others would have been in pain if the outcome was different and even though she loved Ulquiorra it was for the best that the outcome was what it was.

She turned on the cold tap and filled up her kettle then searched the cupboards for some tea leaves. She always had the most obscure teas and the only one that actually enjoyed her food and peculiar taste in fluids was Rangiku Matsumoto. Orihime smiled thinking about how much fun it was to have the busty Shinigami in her home and all the yummy foods that they cooked and ate together. They were such good times and she hoped that they would have them again soon, when Rangiku got holidays from the Seireitei, maybe they could go to the beach again?

As she stood on her toes and reached for the caramel and pine flavored tea she was interrupted by the sound of something knocking on her door. It was so faint but she could hear it. It might have been a little kitty left out in the cold and she couldn't have that. Orihime left the kitchen and went to the door, opening it slowly but there was nothing there. She looked curiously around but there was nothing to be seen. Orihime slowly stepped outside into the curtains of rain that drenched the cold, dark and empty streets of Karakura town. Whispers of wind gathered up her long orange hair and shifted them around, messing them whimsically. There was very little noise in the area, just a few cars driving around slowly. Orihime shrugged her shoulders, she must have been hearing things. She turned around to go back inside when a voice stopped her immediately.

"Woman, how did you pull me out of Hell?"

It was him, it had to be. No one ever called her woman but him. Orihime turned around and he was there. Ulquiorra was truly there. Orihime had felt her heart come alive. It cried and was beating so hard and fast she was worried that it would break out of her chest. She didn't know if she was dreaming or if she was just imagining that Ulquiorra was there in front of her apartment. She didn't want to ask anything or say anything, she couldn't if she wanted to anyway. Orihime rushed over to Ulquiorra and immediately wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest. She cried a river of tears and she held her body against his. She didn't care about how wet she was getting or how cold the rain was all she wanted was to embrace the man that she missed and loved so much.

Orihime finally pulled away from Ulquiorra and took his hand to lead him inside. She was sure that there were some spare clothes in Sora's room still that would fit Ulquiorra. She closed the door and just looked up into those amazing emerald colored eyes that stared at her in return. Orihime had hoped it wasn't a dream and that Ulquiorra was really there with her. Maybe her wish was heard and that Ulquiorra had been returned to her so that they could be happy too.

"I wished for you to come back. I didn't know you were in Hell. I have missed you so much Ulquiorra. Please don't be scared of me"

"Nonsense woman, why should I be afraid of you? You are no threat to me"

Orihime saw something incredible once Ulquiorra spoke. She saw him smile. Orihime was offended that he once again called her woman but he was smiling. He was no longer the threatening Espada he was once. There was no bone fragment mask, no hollow hole and no tattooed number four on his chest. The white torn shirt he wore was so drenched that she could see right through it and noticed the tattoo he once had was now gone. Orihime lifted her hands and placed them on his cold and pale cheeks. She looked into his eyes and tried not to cry again

"You're really here"

She spoke in a quiet whisper. Not moving her grey eyes away from the green ones she felt Ulquiorra's hand rest on his hips and he pulled her into him, hugging the woman tightly, as if he finally found his way back to the one that made him understand heart.


	3. Chapter 3

His pale hands traced over the damp waves of orange. Orihime remained silent as Ulquiorra investigated her body, looking over her as if he were trying to take in every feature in case he was sent back to Hell. Ulquiorra didn't know how it was possible that he could suddenly be in the human world and know exactly where to find the woman that had given him everything. He barely remembered his life as an Espada but he remembered her. Orihime was the woman that awoken his absent heart it made him feel so human and the only way that he could thank her was to hold her.

Ulquiorra was not new to feeling human. In Hell he was forced to be exactly that. He was stripped completely of his Espada abilities and everything he was when he existed in Hueco Mundo was gone. He knew that he was a soulless and heartless being that would never dare smile, never dare treat another being with compassion or love. It was such a foreign concept to him but once he was in Hell as a human all he could think about was the woman. The beautiful, kind and caring woman that never once showed him fear. So many were afraid of him but she wasn't. Ulquiorra couldn't tell whether it was day or night but he did know that he was there for a long time.

Ulquiorra released Orihime and took hold of the wet trousers that he wore before Orihime had offered him some dry and clean clothes. He retrieved a small wooden plank that had the females writing on it. The only clue as to why Ulquiorra was now in the human world. He held out the wish that Orihime had tied to the tree and he looked down at it

"Please let Ulquiorra have anything to make him happy always. Give him my love and tell him I hope to see him again soon"

He read off the plank. His voice was smooth and quiet and it made Orihime shiver some. She hadn't heard his voice in a long time and it made her heart leap again. She was so grateful that he was back with her but she was worried what she was going to say to her friends. She wouldn't be able to keep it to herself, they would all find out one way or another but she didn't want Ichigo to hurt Ulquiorra. Orihime had hoped that if she told them all the truth and if she told them that he was no threat then they would believe her and welcome him into their friendly group. Ulquiorra wasn't bad anymore and she could see that. She knew that he wouldn't hurt anyone. He didn't have a Zanpakuto or a any of his hollow traits he was human just like she was.

Orihime took hold of the wish and smiled as she ran her fingers over the dried ink. She was overwhelmed with happiness that her wish had come true. There was nothing she could have desired more then to have the green eyed, raven haired man back in her life and hopefully forever. She was suddenly overcome with a feeling of dread and her smile faded. She looked down towards the floor. What if this wasn't forever? Ulquiorra could leave the next day and it would be all over again. What reason would anyone have to release Ulquiorra from Hell otherwise? She was confused and sad and it hurt her to think that she would only have one night with him.

"Are you going to leave again Ulquiorra?"

Her angelic voice was filled with melancholy as she nervously played with the wish still in her hands. Orihime didn't wanted to hear Ulquiorra say yes, she needed him to stay with her. Instead of a reply she felt the long pale hands with black nails cup her cheeks and lift her face up to look into his eyes. She waited for him to say something to her. His thumb brushed underneath her eyes. Orihime hadn't even noticed that she was crying until Ulquiorra cleared her eyes of the salt water.

"I am not leaving you, woman so stop your tears. I am here for you and because of you. You wished for me to have what would make me happy. I am here"

Orihime smiled again and nodded her head

"Ok Ulqui'"

She said playfully as she placed down the wooden plank with her wish on it. Orihime fidgeted a little thinking about what they should do. Orihime had never even kissed anyone before she was very friendly and always greeted her friends with tight hugs but she wanted to kiss the man that she would marry and that was all. She wanted to remain pure and belong to the one she was destined for and Ulquiorra was the one that Orihime felt like she belonged to.

"Stop calling me woman, Ulqui' my name is Orihime not woman. If you call me that again I'll-I'll make you sleep on the couch!"

Orihime frowned a little and pointed to the small light blue couch that faced the television. Orihime was rarely mad and her threats were mostly unbelievable. She would be sharing a bed with Ulquiorra and it made her a little anxious. Would she end up snuggling him and making him uncomfortable? Orihime was truly out of her element but an idea made he feel a bit more at ease.

"Sorry, Orihime. I will keep that in mind but if you would like me to sleep on the couch then I will do so. I will keep my intrusion into your home to a minimum"

Orihime's idea was flattened by what Ulquiorra had said. He told her that he wouldn't be leaving and she had hoped that she hadn't said or done anything to make him think that she didn't want him there because she really did. She wanted Ulquiorra to stay with him and be-be her boyfriend-maybe. Orihime blushed slightly with that idea in her head.

"But I want you to stay! I want you to stay here with me!"

Her rose cheeks darkened even more as she grabbed the shirt of Sora's that she gave to him. She sounded so desperate it made her feel embarrassed. Ulquiorra gave a very gentle smile and took old of Orihime's hands. He bought them up to his lips and lightly brushed them over the knuckles. He wasn't kissing them but just lightly caressing them.

"Is that what you really want wom-Orihime? do you really wish for me to stay here with you?"

Orihime nodded her head instantly. She didn't want Ulquiorra living alone in a world he didn't know or understand. She wanted Ulquiorra to be safe and comfortable and even if he didn't want to be her lover, Orihime just wanted Ulquiorra to feel at home and like he belonged and she would do her best to make him feel that way so that one day she could eventually tell Ichigo and the others that he was there and he was good and happy.

"Please stay with me Ulquiorra. I can sleep on the couch and you can take my bed if you want. I don't want to push you away or into anything. Please just stay here with me"

"I will but I will not allow you to sleep as if you are a guest in your own home. I will sleep on your couch. You will have the bed"

Orihime swallowed lightly. She didn't want to argue with Ulquiorra even though she felt like it was making her rude that she wasn't giving him the bed. Orihime tugged lightly on her nightie and looked away for a moment then connected her eyes back with Ulquiorra's.

"You-if you want to-you could sleep in the bed with me-if that doesn't make you feel to weird?"

It was Ulquiorra's turn to blush though his pale skin didn't allow much for color. He had never been in this situation but he had certainly dreamed and thought about it. He had dreamt of his creamy hands trailing all over the woman's body. His fingers toying with the long ginger strands and their lips lightly kissing the others. As for what came after that was something that Ulquiorra would never think about experiencing. He didn't think that he would ever see Orihime again and so he never thought he would have the pleasure of feeling sex or anything close to it but now he was there, in front of her and what he had thought about and dreamed about while in Hell may have been on the table.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Thank you to all new followers/favourites/reviews. Sorry it's taken me a couple of days. Blame Sims3. Enjoy this chapter.**_

Orihime was nervous as she laid beside Ulquiorra. Her fingers danced across the bed sheets towards the man beside her but she retreated each time. She had never spent time like this was a man before. She had slept in the bed countless times with Rangiku but they were only friends, nothing like what was occurring, or rather, not occurring in that moment.

She tried to think of something to say to him to break the weirdness but she didn't even know what to say to him. Orihime had so many questions she wanted to ask Ulquiorra but she didn't want to bring up too many bad memories for him. She tried not the stare as the man's green eyes were fixed on the ceiling she knew that he was just as nervous as she was, if not even more so. At least she had come close to kissing someone else. Ulquiorra wouldn't have even had that.

"Are you excited about being here, Ulquiorra?"

Orihime blushed and quickly sat up on the bed. She looked down at Ulquiorra and waved her hands around flippantly as if she were trying to erase what she had just said. Orihime didn't mean it the way it came out and she needed to be able to rectify what she had so carelessly said.

"No no I mean here in the human world. You know you'll get to eat great things and shop. You could work and you could live here with me and when you're ready you can see the others. Don't worry they will understand. You'll be safe"

She spoke quickly in a panicked kind of manner. She didn't want Ulquiorra to think that she was thinking anything dirty and that she really and honestly wanted to form some kind of life with him. Ulquiorra listened to the woman's crazy and anxious ranting. He was no genius when it came to the human mind but he was confident that Orihime was experiencing panic. He felt obligated to calm to rampant nerves and put her mind and heart at ease. He sat up too and took hold of the delicate hands, the same ones that reached out for him when he began to fade. He lightly kissed each of the fingers and brushed his digits over the tops of her hand. He could feel her calming at his touch.

"I understand what you are saying. There is no need for you to go into hyperventilation. I am not thrilled to try and live a human life. Not because of you. Because of my unfamiliarity to this place. As for Ichigo Kurosaki, may I offer a suggestion?"

Orihime blinked and nodded her head. The long tresses of orange stroked over her full breasts. She was glad that he wasn't unhappy to live a human life because of her. She was worried that she had forced him to do something that he didn't want to do.

"Of course, Ulquiorra"

"It would be best to inform him at your earliest convenience that I am here. I do not understand friendships but if I were to take a guess it would be more appreciated to be honest rather then keep such a thing from him. I will confront him if it will be easier on you"

Orihime didn't want Ulquiorra to be the one to approach Ichigo. If Ichigo thought that Ulquiorra was any kind of threat he may not have spared a second thought in killing him again. Ever since Rukia had found out that she was pregnant, Ichigo had been even more protective and if the substitute Shinigami saw Ulquiorra the worst could have happened and Orihime couldn't bare that thought. She didn't want to lose Ulquiorra again and she was worried that this time if anything happened she wouldn't be able to side with Ichigo and that scared her.

"No. Let me tell him. I will ease him into it. But you know you don't have to stay here if you don't want to Ulquiorra. Don't feel like you have to be here because of me"

"Nonsense woman. I am still here because I want to be. The human world does make me feel anxious but I will adapt quickly. Do not concern yourself with that. I assure you that I want to be here with you"

Orihime let the "woman" slip because she was just elated. She had never been so pleased in her life. Even though she was nervous about talking to Ichigo and probably the Soul Society as well she would worry about it more the following day for now she just wanted the night to be about her and the man that she was in love with.

The young woman moved slowly towards Ulquiorra. She swallowed as her heart beated out of control. Orihime didn't know how to do anything that could have been classed as sexy or alluring but since Ulquiorra was more vanilla then what she was, Orihime had established that she didn't need to be concerned with what was attractive or not. She spread her legs over his lap and found his lips with her own, kissing him delicately.

Orihime felt Ulquiorra's hands on her back, gently tracing lines and circles over her clothed back. She began to relax when Ulquiorra didn't pull away. It was getting warm in the air and both were becoming more comfortable with one another.

Orihime pulled back from Ulquiorra's lips and looked down into those eyes. They were the most beautiful green she had ever seen. She smiled sweetly as she pushed her fingers through the black strands that felt like velvet. She couldn't help but let out a little giggle. There wasn't anything funny about it but it was just the reaction of having him there, in her house, in her bed. She really wanted to kiss him more and see where it took them but her innocence was holding her back.

"Is something amusing you?"

Ulquiorra's voice was a cool as cool could be. It was un intimidating and smooth there was nothing in it that could be frightening, to anyone.

"No Ulqui' I'm just happy that my wish came true"

"As am I, Orihime"

She smiled and kissed him again.

XxX

Orihime paced back and forth trying to think of the best way to tell Ichigo about Ulquiorra. She tried to focus on what had happened the night before but it was impossible to think about anything except on how Ichigo was going to react to her news. She wanted to tell him only first and get his advice on when to tell all the others. She wasn't expecting him to understand or react in a pleased way but she needed to let him know that Ulquiorra was no risk to any of them.

When the bell rang as her shop door opened she perked up and stopped walking back and forth. She greeted Ichigo with a generous hug.

"Hey, Orihime. What's up?"

Orihime pulled back from the hug and looked at Ichigo with worried grey eyes. She really didn't know how to say what she had to say but like Ulquiorra said, it was better to get it over with.

"Ichigo. I-I made a wish the other night. I know you're going to be mad and me but please don't hate me. The wish I made was-was-to have Ulquiorra back so I could be happy like you are!"

Orihime started to tear up. She didn't want Ichigo to be angry with her and even though it frightened her that he would be upset she hoped their long standing friendship meant he wouldn't hate her.

"It's ok Orihime. Don't cry. It was just a wish, it's nothing for you to be sorry for"

Orihime blushed and looked down at her feet. He was calm for now but Orihime hadn't told him the other part yet. It was unbelievable, even she found it weird that it had happened but it had.

"My wish came true Ichigo. Ulquiorra came back"

She immediately grabbed his hand in both of hers and squeezed them tightly, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"But he's human Ichigo. You have to believe me. He isn't a Espada he doesn't have a mask or powers . Please believe me Ichigo!'

Orihime could see the sudden anger in Ichigo's eyes. Even as she held his hands he looked irritated and like he was going to break something. She knew in her heart Ichigo was going to react badly but she needed him to keep calm.

"Where is he, Orihime?"

"At my apartment. Ichigo. Please don't hurt him. I deserve to be happy too. It's what I want so don't kill him please. He isn't here to hurt anyone especially not me"

Orihime continued to plead until Ichigo relaxed once more. When he finally calmed down she felt it was ok to let go of his hands. She still looked up at him and waited for him to say something else.

"How do you know he isn't going to hurt you Orihime?"

She tightened her lips and stayed silent. She had never been dishonest with Ichigo and she wasn't really wanting to ever lie to him or keep anything from him. Ichigo had been so good to her, he had saved her and looked after her.

"We love each other Ichigo. I-I slept with him last night"

Ichigo sighed and pushed his fingers into his orange hair. He was disappointed but he couldn't let Orihime know that. She did deserve to be happy and she was feeling lonely. He knew that. If Ulquiorra was really back and he was what Orihime wanted and she trusted him then he needed to as well, for the sake of his friend.

Orihime felt embarrassed for admitting that she had Ulquiorra had done the one thing that was sacred for them both but she wanted Ichigo to know that she was very serious about keeping Ulquiorra in her life.

"All right Orihime. If he makes you happy and you trust him I will friendly and try to get along with him. But if he hurts you-"

"I know Ichigo. It's ok. I promise, Ulquiorra won't hurt me"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the delay. I have been banging my head trying to get my UlquiHime inspiration going but it's been slack. Then I thought I may as well chuck in a surprise but I don't know how it's going to go. Also sorry for my English. It's my second language and I sometimes screw it up plus google translate is useless.**_

Ulquiorra waited for the ginger haired man to say something. He just stared at him. He had expected Ichigo to have such a reaction towards him if not an even worse one.

"You're not an Espada anymore"

"No. I am not"

Ulquiorra remained still as he was interrogated. He had requested privacy with Ichigo which had made Orihime nervous but she had obeyed and left them alone. She didn't know if she was going to come home to a destroyed home and a dead Ulquiorra or if everything was going to be alright, she suspected the first of the two was more likely.

"You know I'm only here for Orihime. If you hurt her. I will kill you"

"I understand that. But there is no reason for you to be concerned. I am not here to cause harm to anyone especially not Orihime. I am here to make her happy. She explained to me how she has been feeling"

Ulquiorra hadn't intended to offend but he knew that there was a chance he could have done so. He knew that Ichigo was protective and he would kill anyone that would hurt his friends but he knew that he could be forgiving too. He was reasonable and he had a heart just as Orihime did.

Ulquiorra wasn't there just because he felt something for Orihime he was also there to make amends for what he had done. Although he was the one that died he had caused anguish and pain to others. This was an opportunity for a second chance. Very few got that and Ulquiorra knew that he needed to do something to repair his past actions although they were done by a very different Ulquiorra.

"You know it's going to take a lot for us to trust you. But we'll welcome you as a companion"

Ulquiorra nodded his head once and he stood. He held out his hand for Ichigo to take and shake it. His pale hand wrapped around Ichigo's and they shook even though Ulquiorra could feel Ichigo was still on edge

"We'll have a party or something tonight, make sure you show up"

Ichigo left the apartment and gave Orihime a smile as he left. The woman rushed into the room and saw that Ulquiorra was still in one piece. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She didn't have to panic or worry any more. She looked up at Ulquiorra and smiled, still in disbelief that he was there and he was staying with her.

"Ichigo insists that I attend a party tonight. I do not understand what this is"

Orihime blinked. Her wide eyes showing shock but then she remembered that Ulquiorra wouldn't have understood what a party was. He would have never had one in Los Noches and she doubted they had many parties in hell.

"Um well lots of people show up to where the party is and they have a good time and sometimes people drink and lots of food gets eaten-OH~! I have a good idea~!"

The young woman chimed and walked into the kitchen to grab her phone and called up Ichigo. She had told him that they should have a birthday party for Ulquiorra and they could use the Urahara Shoten as the place to have it. Kisuke would have been interested in the phenomenon of Ulquiorra returning from a wish that had been made. Once it was organised Orihime wanted to take Ulquiorra shopping so they could both get some clothing for the party.

XxX

Ulquiorra frowned at he looked at himself in the mirror. He did not enjoy the bright purple ruffled shirt and the tight black shiny pants that Orihime had insisted that he would look good in. He did not look good in it at all but he didn't want to offend her by saying anything. His fears that he looked ridiculous were realized when a random pair of teen aged girls snickered at him as they walked past.

"Orihime. I appreciate your opinion but I do not think that this is appropriate for a party"

Ulquiorra had no stance to what was and wasn't appropriate for a party since he had never attended one but he was confident that what he was currently wearing was not suitable and it was certainly ugly.

"You don't like it? Hmm? I will find you something else then"

"No. You should look for a dress. I am able to find my own clothing"

Orihime smiled and skipped off to find herself something nice to wear and Ulquiorra took no less then a second to get back into the change room and remove the offensive clothing.

XxX

He opened his eyes. Blinking once then twice and groaning as he stretched. He could hear his bones cracking as he moved and there was a weird taste in his mouth. He had no idea where he was or how he got there.

The tall man stood and looked around. It looked familiar to him and it finally clicked, he was in the human world. How the hell did he get there? It was confusing but at least it was a lot better then where he was. He also knew he would be going to hell but it was a lot harsher then he imagined it would be.

"Well isn't this a kick in the ass. I'm stuck in this shit hole now. From one hell to another"

He groaned as he started to walk. He didn't know where he was going or what he was going to do but he wasn't going to stand around feeling sorry for himself or complaining. He was just going to walk until he came to some kind of conclusion.

XxX

Orihime and Ulquiorra held hands as they walked down the street after shopping. Ulquiorra had managed to find a decent black and white suit and he wasn't forced to wear anything brightly colored or horribly patterned.

"Are you excited Ulqui'?"

Ulquiorra didn't know how to respond to that. He knew what to expect from what Orihime had told him what a party was but he didn't understand how it was supposed to bring excitement. It was a gathering where people would converse and drink. He didn't see how that was any different then being in Los Noches when Aizen called for meetings. They were not at all in any way thrilling.

"I do not think so but I will attempt to be"

He was honest with her. As they walked Ulquiorra suddenly stopped as his green eyes focused on something in the distance. Orihime stopped and looked up at Ulquiorra.

"What is it Ulqui'? Are you alright?"

Ulquiorra stayed silent and continued to keep his eyes on the figure that walked towards them.

"It's Grimmjow"


	6. Chapter 6

"HEY! ULQUIORRA! What the hell are you doing here? I had enough of your ugly mug in hell. Now I have to be here with you! Tch-Give me a break"

Ulquiorra had know idea what Grimmjow was doing there. He knew how he got out of hell but there was no inclination as to how Grimmjow was able to return as a human to the human world.

"Grimmjow. How do you get here?"

"Hell if I know! Hey woman what are you doing with this idiot?"

Orihime frowned and she released Ulquiorra's hand. She moved in close to the large blue haired male and she slapped him hard. Orihime very rarely became mad but Grimmjow had insulted Ulquiorra and she did owe him for the way he treated her when she was in Los Noches with them. He was disrespectful and she was showing him just how much he was.

Orihime pointed her finger in his face. His remained unchanged from the confusion that he was already experiencing but having her slap him hardly amused him.

"Be nice Grimmjow. Ulquiorra is not an idiot. I only wished for him to be here so I don't know why you are here to but you better be nice or you are going to end up being alone and not knowing how to live here. So say sorry and tell us what happened"

Grimmjow hated being looked down upon and told what he could and couldn't do and he hated that he was being scolded by a female and such a delicate one at that. He growled in his throat and his blue eyes shifted away so he wasn't looking at the woman frowning at him. Grimmjow didn't know what the hell he was doing there, he didn't know how he got there but he was there. He held no physical prowess or amazing abilities he was human. No jaw fragment, no hole, no tattoo, no Zanpakuto. Nothing.

Ulquiorra would have laughed in that moment. Orihime had officially owned Grimmjow as if it were an owner telling off a naughty pet that urinated on the rug. He was very much enjoying watching Grimmjow realize that he was in a place he didn't know well and there was no friends for him there. As far as he was concerned all he had to make him comfortable and give him somewhere to live was Orihime and Ulquiorra. How sweet it was-

"Tch-I'm not saying sorry for nothing woman"

"If you want someone to help you then you will apologize Grimmjow. We can't look after you and make sure you have everything you need to live if you are going to be rude. We are having a party tonight and if you want people to accept you then you have to behave"

Orihime softened her voice but she didn't take her eyes away from Grimmjow's. She would make him learn one way or another. In this world she was more powerful then he was and she knew many that were more powerful too. He was going to have to act human and he was going to have to be respectful.

"Arrghh-FINE!-Sorry Ulquiorra"

Orihime smiled and walked back to Ulquiorra and took his hand again. She started to lead them back to the apartment. As they walked she looked over her shoulder at Grimmjow who just stood there, pouting like a baby.

"Are you coming Grimmjow? you're probably hungry"

Grimmjow frowned and followed. He didn't know what hungry meant but if it had to be something like the pain in his stomach and the saliva in his mouth then he was hungry.

"You understand that you have become the guardian of an unruly man?"

Ulquiorra leaned into Orihime and whispered into her ear. He had some concerns about Grimmjow being around Orihime but he knew that she loved him not Grimmjow but she was still a worry. The one thing Ulquiorra learned about a human Grimmjow in hell was he was just as temperamental as he was an Espada.

"It will be okay Ulquiorra. He will learn to be good. But we need to take care of him he is probably scared and he doesn't know how he got here. He is going to need some friends"

Orihime smiled and she searched her pockets for the keys to the apartment. She unlocked the door. Orihime stood aside and gestured for Grimmjow to enter first. She could see he was baffled the moment he walked in. He wouldn't have seen the inside to a typical Japanese home like hers. It wasn't plain white like the halls of Los Noches and it wasn't dark and gloomy.

Orihime walked to the kitchen and pulled out some things to make them all some lunch.

"You do not recall how you got here?"

Ulquiorra asked Grimmjow who made himself comfortable on the small couch. He stretched his legs onto the deep brown leather. Ulquiorra frowned and pushed Grimmjow's legs off which was responded with a growl and Grimmjow sitting up but certainly not straight.

"No. I told you already I don't know how the fuck I got here. I was sitting around in hell and I woke up here. How the hell did you get here?"

Ulquiorra let out a gentle sigh and he sat, crossed-legged, on the carpeted floor. He placed his hands in his lap as he prepared to talk to Grimmjow. They had on and off conversation in hell, mostly about Aizen and mostly about what had happened when they died. It was fortunate that they had been in separate part of hell to Nnoitra because there would have been a war in there too.

"The woman-Orihime. She had wished for me to come back. She wishes to share her life with me. That is how I returned"

Ulquiorra saw Grimmjow scoff at the notion but he had hardly any substance to debate. However he got there, there was a reason he was in the human world too.

"I sure a shit hope that ass hole Nnoitra doesn't show up. Last thing I want is to look at that ugly bastard"

Ulquiorra smiled. He couldn't help himself. Grimmjow would never let it go but it amused him that Grimmjow still held such a grudge. They were human now and there was nothing that would change that. There was no abilities they could use they were just like every other being in the human world.

"Hey has the woman told you what happened to the douche Aizen?"

Ulquiorra shook his head. The topic of Aizen hadn't been risen so Ulquiorra was just as clueless as Grimmjow was on the matter.

"I have not asked her. There is a gathering tonight that I am sure you will be attending too. Kurosaki has suggested that an amends is to be made. I think it would be wise to ask him of what happened. If not him then perhaps a Soul Reaper"

Grimmjow almost fell off the couch. How was that going to work? Grimmjow wasn't so sure he could do as he was told if he was faced with Kurosaki. He hated that kid so he was going to have to restrain himself if he was going to make it in the human world.

"Yeah right, you want me to talk to Soul Reaper? Like hell. You're out of your mind if you think THEY are going to talk to US. We are the enemy, dumb ass. Human or not they are going to want to kill us"

Clearly Grimmjow was not listening. Ulquiorra had no concerns. He was confident that things would work out as they needed to. He wasn't worried about the Shinigami or Ichigo or his friends. He had confidence that everything would be ok.

Orihime had returned to the men carrying plates of sandwiches. There were enough to feed a small army but she thought that Grimmjow and Ulquiorra would be hungry. She smiled and looked at them when they both just stared at the weird looking triangle things with other colored things inside of them.

"Eat up~! You're probably both really hungry. There is lots more if you need them"

Orihime chimed and grabbed one of the sandwiches and started to eat. She chewed slowly hoping they would understand what she was doing. Ulquiorra took one first and copied the actions of the woman and Grimmjow followed after. The moment the food touched Ulquiorra's tongue he felt like he was going to be sick. He didn't know what was in it but it was revolting but he couldn't spit it out and offend Orihime.

He was saved when the door bell rang. The moment she got up and was out of sight Ulquiorra quickly swallowed and placed the rest of the food back on the plate. He looked at Grimmjow who was devouring one after the other proving that he was starving.

"I believe I am going to throw up"

"This is fucking amazing. You're picky"

Grimmjow replied with his cheeks filled with masticated sandwiches. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes

"Of course. You were a feline. You would probably eat garbage if it was offered to you"

"Probably"

It was hardly the response Ulquiorra expected from Grimmjow. He looked to the door and could hear Orihime giggling and filled with joy as she spoke to whoever was on the other side of it with her. He smiled softly hearing the joy in her voice. She was such a precious human. She was full of life and love and light. There was so much he wanted to learn from her and he hoped that he would make her just as happy.

Orihime came back in, smiling. It had been such a long time since she had seen some of the Soul Reapers but Rukia had stopped by to tell her some of them would be attending the party so they could meet Ulquiorra. She told her to let the others know that Grimmjow would be there to. She reiterated that if they cared about her then they had to be nice to her friends.

She returned back to the table and she was glad that all the sandwiches were gone. She had heard them talking about Aizen. She didn't want to talk about him because she thought it might have upset Ulquiorra but since they were curious about it then she would answer their queries.

"Mr. Urahara was able to bind Aizen after Ichigo battled him. The Soul Society took him and he is still there in prison"

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow both dropped their mouths and looked at her. Ulquiorra couldn't believe that Aizen was still alive and that he was imprisoned in the Soul Society. It was confounding that they had kept him alive.

"The douche bag is still alive? Why the hell didn't they kill the bastard?"

Orihime shrugged her shoulders. She didn't understand it herself but she was sure that Central had their reasons for not wanting to execute Aizen. He was a very bad man with very evil ideas and he had hurt a lot of people and he was the base reason that Ulquiorra and Grimmjow died too. If he hadn't recruited them they my not have been sacrificed.

"I don't know Grimmjow. But maybe one of them can answer you tonight. There will be a lot there but you don't have to worry okay? They want to be your friends so please don't be shy"

Orihime pleased with both of them. She hoped that everything was going to be alright and they would accept Ulquiorra and Grimmjow into their lives and know they couldn't hurt anyone at all. She wanted everyone to get along and be at peace. All she could do was keep her fingers crossed.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Saana, I have no idea either. My guess is that he was kept alive so that there is a possibility that Aizen will return in the future as an enemy possibly after the defeat of the Sternritter . That is of course assuming the Soul Society defeat them, which of course they will because lets face it-It's the Soul Society.**_

 _ **FYI: This chapter is killing me already and I haven't even started it. I know that even if I try to avoid it, Grimmjow is going to end up screwing someone I just don't know who yet and if anything will come of it. So just be prepared for a Grimm pairing-And no I will not break Ichigo and Rukia up so he can hook up with Ichigo-I HATE GrimmIchi as a pairing it's so-überbewertet!**_

Orihime smiled as she fixed the black tie loosely around Ulquiorra's neck. She was so excited about the party. She was dressed in her slick red dress and she had managed to convince Chad to let her borrow some of his clothes for Grimmjow. He didn't like them but she made him wear them.

The time was drawing near and they needed to leave. Orihime finished the tie and she took Ulquiorra's hand and headed to the door.

"Grimmjow leave your clothes alone. It's time to go"

Grimmjow huffed and unbuttoned the top two buttons of the weird blue tropical looking shirt he was forced to wear.

Orihime could feel Ulquiorra grip her hand tightly when they arrived at the Shoten. There was loud music and chatting. But he was obviously nervous about it. Orihime turned and looked at her lover and smiled as comforting as she could.

"It's ok Ulquiorra don't be nervous"

"HEY! Can we get a move on? I want more of that food stuff!"

Grimmjow interrupted and decided to walk in first in search of the food that he had become so fond of.

"Grimmjow! wait!"

Orihime pulled Ulquiorra to follow so they could catch up with Grimmjow. The moment they were in sight the chatter came to a halt. There was not even a single whisper as everyone looked at the ex-Espada that were clearly now human. Orihime cleared her throat of the lump that was stuck in it.

"Hi-Hi everyone. This is Ulquiorra and this is Grimmjow. I hope that you can accept them and be friendly. They are good people and they could do with some friends"

She waited for someone to come forward and say of do something. Anything to break the tension.

Ichigo stepped forward and he took hold of Ulquiorra's hand and shook it and gave a slight bow of his head then he moved over to Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow"

The blue haired man looked down at Ichigo and glared at him. He had been told to be nice since everyone was going out of their way to be nice to them. Grimmjow didn't want to be nice but he didn't want to be living on the streets with no idea of anything either so he grinned and bared it

"Kurosaki"

Grimmjow shook the others hand firmly and watched the orange haired now adult turn to face the crowd that was a mixture of humans, Quincies and Shinigami.

"You heard Orihime"

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow both were dragged off by members of the Soul Society to be questioned and once again the place was filled with chatter and laughter. Orihime blushed and smiled at how everyone cared enough about her to make them all feel welcome and she had hoped that they would have someone to call their friends by the evening.

"I think Nii~Sama actually put his paperwork on hold to be here"

Rukia walked up to Orihime and spoke to her. She was glad that Rukia was able to get some of the Soul Reapers to attend

"I'm glad Byakuya could come. Thank you for bringing them Rukia"

Orihime searched the crowd and he could see that Byakuya was talking to Ulquiorra and Grimmjow had found is way into the Sake club which consisted of Renji, Shuhei, Izuru and Rangiku. She was glad to see them being so welcoming to him but she hoped that Grimmjow didn't get too drunk.

Ulquiorra listened to the man that he had ended up speaking to. He found this man fascinating. He was so placid and yet there was something about him that seemed rather uptight and regal. He asked many questions and he was able to ease Ulquiorra's curiosities about Aizen and his capture.

Grimmjow had sank his fourth bowl of Sake. He didn't know what the clear liquid was but what ever it was it was making him feel funny. He was swaying a bit and his voice was interrupted with hiccups but he felt so at home. The Soul Reapers that he sat with introduced themselves but he couldn't remember their names. All he knew was he was sitting at a table with a hot blonde woman with big boobs and a cool looking red head guy with tattoo's all over him. This was certainly Grimmjow's kind of people, good looking and knew how to have fun.

XxX

Those who hadn't become intoxicated had left just before midnight those that continued to drink had found a sleeping spot in front of the Shoten. Orihime cleaned up as the sun began to rise and she looked over to see that Ulquiorra had been convinced to drink too. Most of the Soul Reapers were sleeping it off. She couldn't see Grimmjow anywhere and it was likely that he had gone inside the Shoten to find somewhere warm to sleep.

Once she was done cleaning she moved over to Ulquiorra and lightly shook him awake. Ulquiorra groaned and slowly looked up to see his woman smiling at him.

"Come on Ulquiorra. It's time to go home"

"Mmnn"

Was all that he could groan and he was aided up by Orihime. She looked around again for Grimmjow but she couldn't see him anywhere. Hopefully Mr. Urahara wasn't asking him a million questions so that he could find some resolve as to why Grimmjow was there too when Orihime only wished for Ulquiorra to be there. She would drop Ulquiorra off and come back for Grimmjow.

They started walking away from the Shoten and suddenly Orihime jumped when Grimmjow ran up to them.

"Grimmjow! don't scare me like that!"

Both men met her yelling with deep groans of pain. Orihime had assumed that they learnt their lesson and would decide next time not to drink so much. She had never drank before but she had seen the Sake club when they were nursing the night after and she didn't want that at all.

"Where were you?"

Orihime asked Grimmjow who immediately became wide eyed and tried to think of something to say

"I didn't do anything, woman, stop hounding on me"

Grimmjow wasn't about to admit where he was and what-or rather who he was doing. He couldn't really remember much of it but the fact was he had woken up with a somebody on either side of him and he felt oddly euphoric as if he had done something the night before that was energy draining.

"Don't you speak to me like that Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez"

Grimmjow huffed and just remained quiet. His head was killing him and he was trying to figure out what he had done the night before and since all he saw was two different piles of hair on his body and both his arms were wrapped around two different bodies.

The moment they were inside Ulquiorra slinked off to the bedroom and Grimmjow collapsed on the couch. Both feeling very sorry for them selves. Orihime couldn't help but laugh at them. They were so new to being human and it was funny that everything they were learning was going to take some time. But at least they learned one lesson about Sake.

As Orihime tidied up the mess that Grimmjow had made with clothes that he was trying on. She looked down at the sleeping lump that had began snoring. She imagined that this was what it would be like to look after a child. At least Grimmjow was preparing her for motherhood in the future. Of course that was if Ulquiorra wanted to have kids too. As she looked down at him she could see a few strands of hair that were not blue and were rather long. She gently plucked the hairs off of him one was a blondey-orangey color the other was red. Whatever Grimmjow got up to last night was with Rangiku and Renji and it made Orihime turn a bright shade of red.


	8. Chapter 8

Orihime happily prepared for the after noon meal as Ulquiorra and Grimmjow still slept. They had to have drank a lot the night before because they were both unconsious. She still couldn't get over that Grimmjow had got up to some mischief the night before but she didn't want to talk to him about it because it was embarrassing.

She felt a warming in her heart. Things were going so well. Ulquiorra was welcomed and accepted. Grimmjow made some new friends it seemed that nothing at all could destroy the happiness that was going on around her. But Orihime knew better. She knew from the past that things never stayed peaceful. And she was unfortunately right-

The day continued on and Ulquiorra and Grimmjow eventually woke from their drunken coma. They said little but they smelled of sake and she was sure one of them even had the stench of vomit on them. It was no pleasant at all but she was far too polite to say anything.

"What happened to you last night Grimmjow. I do not recall seeing you some time after some of the Shingami started to leave"

Grimmjow groaned and glared at Ulquiorra. He wasn't about to go telling someone that he once hated and still kind of did about what he did-didn't do the night before.

"Of course you didn't! you were pissed. You wouldn't have been able to tell the difference between Aizen and Kurosaki you were so drunk! What ever, what I did is none of your damn business so just shut the fuck up"

Orihime instantly slapped Grimmjow over the head. She wasn't going to stand for him being so rude and swearing either. He was going to have to learn how to behave or he was going to end up with no friends and living outside.

"Don't you talk to him like that Grimmjow. He was only asking you a question. So be nice, please"

Grimmjow growled beneath his breath. What happened to him to make him be at the mercy of some woman? Lat night he certainly wasn't he had those two Soul Reapers eating out of his palm. It made him feel like a king once more.

Ulquiorra couldn't resist smiling as he lifted the tea up to his mouth. He did rather enjoy seeing the woman that bought him back from Hell treating Grimmjow like a naughty child. She would make an honest mother some day. If Orihime could handle Grimmjow then there was nothing that she wouldn't be able to do.

His eyes shifted to the front door when there was a rather loud and hurried knock outside. Ulquiorra could hear Ichigo's voice on the other side of the door and it did not sound pleasant. As a matter of fact it sounded stressed and concerned.

"What did you do Grimmjow?"

The green eyed man questioned his old enemy and he got a response that was nothing more then a deadly glare of annoyance.

Orihime got up and rushed to the door. She heard the distress in Ichigo's voice and it worried her. She didn't want to think the worst but she had thought it was something about Rukia and her help was needed. She opened the door and she could see the same look on her friends face that she had seen before. It was when Ichigo was ready to go into battle and that was confirmation that things were not okay.

"Bring Ulquiorra and Grimmjow to my place. Something's wrong and we are going to need them. Don't be too long Orihime. It's urgent"

She watched Ichigo vanish and head towards Uryu and Yasatora's home. She was so scared from that moment on. Orihime looked towards them both with worry all in her grey eyes. Ulquiorra instantly tended to her side.

"Orihime? what is wrong?"

He asked. He was worried for his woman and what was going on that Ichigo needed his and Grimmjow's assistance. Did he forget that they were now useless? They held no abilities. They had no Zanpakuto. No Cero. No ressureccion. Nothing.

"I don't know Ulqui' but we should go to Ichigo's house. It's urgent. Come on Grimmjow"

He groaned again and stood up. There was some excitement hoping he could kick some one's ass but the other someone had to be human too. He knew how much weaker he had become since becoming human but it didn't meant that he was going to not try. If anyone wanted to start shit with him then he was going to fight back. Human or not.

They walked to the Kurosaki household. It was different then it used to be. It used to be the home of Isshin Kurosaki and Ichigo's twin sisters but now the Kurosaki household was considered the home of Ichigo and Rukia.

Orihime couldn't believe how many of the Shinigami were there as well as her human friends. There was even Mr. Urahara and Yoruichi. What ever the problem was had been so bad that half the Soul Society and the special humans of the human world were called to be there. She didn't know why Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were called there but they had been and it was terrifying to think why.

Orihime walked into the large living room holding Ulquiorra's hand. She could feel Grimmjow standing behind them and lowering himself as if he was trying to hide. What ever he did the night before he didn't want to remember it or be reminded of it.

"Is this really so necessary Ichigo. Why did you bring us all here?"

Orihime heard Uryu question Ichigo and she knew the pair of them were going to start arguing. She couldn't decide who he argued worse with, Uryu or Renji. Both were as bad as the other when it came to arguing with Ichigo.

"Hey! I didn't call this, they did but you're here for a reason and it's really not good. There's no reason to drag this out. Aizen has escaped the Soul Society and we have to find him"

Orihime felt shock wave over her. She turned to Ulquiorra and gave him a look of terror. There was no telling what was going to happen. Her fairy tale was going to collapse around them.

"We do not need to be wasting time here debating what we should and should not be doing. We are in a critical stage. Most of the Shinigami have been trained to defeat Aizen but we do not know if his abilites have advanced. We need the fallen Espada to track him down"

"How the hell are we supposed to know where the fuck he is? In case you don't remember Kuchiki. We haven't got shit any more. What do expect us to do? I wanna kill the guy myself but I ain't an idiot. We aren't your damn hunting dogs"

Orihime looked at Grimmjow trying to get him to calm down as he shouted at Byakuya. It was like the worst nightmare that was coming true. Aizen had escaped. No one said how or why and no body knew where he was.

"Can't Mr. Urahara do something? Can't he locate Aizen?"

Orihime asked trying to defuse the situation before it got any more out of hand.

"Sorry little lady. I can't I haven't been able to sense Aizen since I bound him. There really isn't much more I can do other then lend a hand"

It seemed like all that was happening was they were going to be sent on a wild goose chase to try and find the escaped prisoner.

"Look, It doesn't matter! we need to find Aizen. I will go with Byakuya, Renji, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. The rest of you split up into teams. Keep communication open and let's find this bastard"

Orihime was worried for Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. They had protection from their team. They were going to have to keep an eye out for Aizen but also be shields for the ex-Espada. If they were lucky Aizen would have been found quickly and Ulquiorra and Grimmjow would be safe. But what worried her the most was not even Byuakuya knew if Aizen had advanced his abilities while he was locked up.

Orihime watched Ichigo go to Rukia and he held her close. He had ordered for Rangiku, Shuhei, Izuru and Yumichika to watch after her and take turns on guard in case Aizen came looking for Ichigo and revenge. Her heart broke a little seeing Ichigo so concerned and so worried. She could see how badly he wanted Rukia to be safe even though it would have been him that Aizen would have gone after.

 _ **Well would you look at that? Aizen's escaped and I'm writing for so many characters right now. I have no idea what's going to happen next so we will have to find out together. Danke and enjoy the next chapter-when I actually write it.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Dear followers/favoriters I apologize for taking so long to update this fan ficition. I had a mental block on how to approach the rest of it and I knew it was getting time where I needed to update. I started writing and it pretty much wrote its self. I swear we will get to why Grimmjow is there and we will get to focus back on Ulquiorra and Orihime's relationship but they are in a somewhat dire situation at the moment so lets get to the point. Danke and enjoy XO Banana.**_

Orihime tried not to be scared but with two humans with her she was worried about them. She knew that Ichigo, Byakuya and Renji were more than capable handling Aizen but what if he lashed out at Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. She wanted to be able to put up a barrier around them to keep them safe so they couldn't be injured but something told her that if she wanted to do that both of the ex-Espada would disagree with such a thing. They were void of their abilities but they would have still wanted to fight.

Orihime gripped Ulquiorra's hand as they walked. The others were debating-arguing about where to begin. A team had already broken off and headed to the soul society and Kisuke Urahara worked on re-opening a Garganta to Hueco Mundo. No body could even guess where Aizen could have gone but they needed to find him. Orihime's grey eyes darted all over the place keeping a close eye on their surroundings. In the back ground she could hear Ichigo and Renji debating what they were supposed to do. It seemed to be a lot more complicated then looking in the most obvious places.

"Look dumb ass! It will be smarter to stay here. He will be looking for you! And where the hell do you think he is going to look for you!?"

Renji yelled at Ichigo causing them all to stop. Orihime could see that Byakuya was hardly impressed with it and he would just keep walking, doing what he thought was necessary.

"YEAH?! SO YOU JUST GUESS WE SHOULD JUST STAND HERE ALL DAY UNTIL HE SHOWS UP LIKE A DAMN RABBIT OUT OF A HAT!"

"If you two continue to argue I will insist you go elsewhere. We will continue towards the high school. If he was looking for Kurosaki, his home and school would be the most likely places"

Orihime didn't even know that she was nodding her head in agreement with Byakuya. But he was right if Aizen was truly after Ichigo then those would be the likely places but there was somewhere else that he could have shown up at but Orihime wasn't sure she was going to be able to get a word in. She waited until the others were finally silent.

"Byakuya? what about the Shoten. Ichigo might not be the one that Aizen wants. He might be after Mr. Urahara and only he and Yoruichi are there. I know they are strong but they don't train like the rest like you"

Byakuya paused but he didn't turn around to face the woman. But Orihime had a point Aizen would have had a vendetta against Kisuke too, not just Ichigo.

"Miss Inoue is correct. Renji you and Ichigo go to the school. You are both more than capable of handling Aizen on your own now. In case you come in contact with him, be wary and on guard. I will accompany the woman and the ex-Espada to the traitors Shoten"

Orihime clenched Ulquiorra's hand tightly. Byakuya was strong and he would give Aizen a run for his money but she would have to protect all three of them. Orihime had some outstanding abilities but she wasn't capable of attending to all three of them.

"Orihime. It is going to be alright"

Ulquiorra tired to convince the woman to calm herself. She didn't look strong but the grip she had on his hand was rather-intense. He knew that she was worried for him and Grimmjow but he saw no reason for anyone to be concerned. It was clear that soul reapers had the ability to take down Aizen. Only one of them could do so. It wasn't making much sense. It seemed like such hysteria for something that could easily be resolved. If Ulquiorra had correct understanding of the matter Aizen had been imprisoned in a small cell inside the soul society. He was bound with no access to his Zanpakuto and was unable to develop or progress any Kido or Hado techniques. There was a very slim chance that he was able to do anything while encased since he had no access to anything that could aide him.

"Captain Kuchiki?"

Ulquiorra called to Byakuya and gave the other his attention. Orihime didn't know what Ulquiorra had in mind but he was rather close to Aizen. He had some insight to Aizen's abilities and the way his thought process had occurred. She hoped that he would have been able to give Byakuya some kind of direction on what they needed to do.

"Yes?"

"You informed me that Aizen has remained imprisoned since he was captured? Has there been someone guarding him at all times?"

"That is a ludicrous statement. Of course he was"

Orihime saw a look in Ulquiorra's eyes that she had not seen before. It was if he was considering resolve to the situation. But not just thinking of one solution. She saw Ulquiorra turn to Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow. Do you recall the occasions that Aizen was vacant from Los Noches?"

"Heh? How the fuck am I supposed to know? I can't remember shit from there. It's properly a miracle I remember who the hell Aizen is"

Orihime could tell that Ulquiorra was becoming slightly frustrated. It was clear he was trying to recall something that he just could not remember.

"Is there something that you wish to tell me?"

"I am only contemplating. What I am thinking is that since there was someone on watch at all times while Aizen was in the soul societies custody there was really no way he could have developed himself while imprisoned. But what if he was able to enter the soul society through an illusion and create something inside the prison walls?"

Orihime frowned listening to Ulquiorra. She was a little worried he was going to offend Byakuya. Byakuya took no light to those offending him or his pride and even though Ulquiorra wouldn't have tried to offend him there was a chance he could have.

"He wanted to be captured-It was for show"

"Aizen was a master of illusion if he was able to enter the soul society through the same abilities-"

"Then the soul society is in trouble. We need to get there. Miss Inoue I want you to take Grimmjow and find Ichigo and Renji. I will take Ulquiorra to the soul society. Once you find them tell them to stay with Rukia and send the others back"

Orihime nodded her head. She didn't want to argue with Byakuya but she also didn't want to let go of Ulquiorra's hand. She didn't want to lose him again. The woman immediately turned to face Ulquiorra and rested her hands against his cheeks. She looked deep into those emerald eyes and she began to feel the tears pooling in her bottom lid. Orihime's lip quivered as she remained silent looking at Ulquiorra and he looking at her.

"Please be careful Ulquiorra"

She whispered to him and she felt him pull her close to his body. He hugged her so tightly and kissed into the orange stands of hair.

"I will be okay Orihime. I trust captain Kuchiki. I will be safe and you will be protected too"

Orihime tried to smile but it was difficult for her. She didn't want Ulquiorra to end up dead. She didn't want to find out that he was no longer going to be in her existence like he had for so long before she wished him back. They still had to find out why Grimmjow was in the human world, he couldn't die yet.


	10. Chapter 10

Orihime stood walked through the school with Grimmjow to find Ichigo and Renji. Her thoughts were on Ulquiorra only. The soul reapers could have handled Aizen easily and if Ulquiorra was right then he wouldn't be anywhere near as strong as they were. Even the weakest of shinigami would have been able to defeat Aizen after all their training they went through.

"OI! Kurosaki! Red! get your assses out here. I ain't wasting time with this shit!"

"Grimmjow, don't curse it's not nice"

"Tch-Woman. I am not walking around this damn place all day just to find those idiots. We need to be the damn soul society not out here!"

Orihime knew Grimmjow was right, they were wasting time if Aizen was in the soul society then she needed to be there for Ulquiorra but they had Isane there, she would have taken care of them. They needed to be here in case Aizen showed up.

"They are going to be fine. Aizen might not even be there Grimmjow and if he is they will try their best. He might still show up here"

He heard Grimmjow laugh and then suddenly stop. She almost collided into his back when he paused all of a sudden. Orihime didn't know what was so funny about the situation.

"You think I wanna go there because I'm worried. Woman, that ass hole took everything from me! I should have still been in Hueco Mundo. I should be ruling it! I want it back! I will slit the throat of anyone that stands in my way"

"You can't have it back Grimmjow. You don't have any powers. You were in hell, remember. You can't get back to Hueco Mundo"

Orihime touched Grimmjow's arm. She felt sorry for him. Everything would have been such a shock for him even all of this and she understood that he was still a little hazy. He probably could only remember bits and pieces of his previous existence and there would have been times he still thought he was an Espada.

"Whatever. Let's just find Orange and Red"

They started moving again. Orihime wished there was something she could do about it. She wasn't going to be able to reverse anything for Grimmjow. It was too late, he had already died and he had been to hell there was no way of knowing what would happen if she did it.

"What the hell are you yelling at Grimmjow?"

Ichigo and Renji met up with them after they walked around for a couple more minutes. Neither of them seemed concerned but they had nothing to worry about. They didn't have anything to lose. Orihime had everything to lose, she had Ulquiorra and she had Grimmjow. Even though Grimmjow was still unruly and impolite he didn't deserve to die again.

"Nothing. Red, take me to the soul society, orange stay here with the woman"

"Hey, you don't get to make orders, Grimmjow!"

Orihime watched in horror as Grimmjow lodged forward and wrapped his hand around Ichigo's throat. It was pointless. Orihime could see in Ichigo's eyes there was no fear, he felt sorry for Grimmjow. She watched Grimmjow's frown cease and he swallowed hard releasing Ichigo's throat and turning away.

"Renji take Grimmjow to the soul society. I will take Orihime back and watch Rukia"

"Yeah yeah-I got you"

Orihime walked away with Ichigo. Even she could see that he was sympathetic to Grimmjow's situation. She never thought she would see the day that Ichigo and Grimmjow would be face to face and not want to kill each other and that was the first time. There was no hate in their eyes, either of their eyes.

"What do we do Ichigo? We can't let him go through this. It's unkind"

"I know Orihime. Can't you do something for him?"

Orihime shrugged her shoulders and looked to the ground as they walked. She didn't think it would work she could only try but she didn't want to bring Grimmjow any more torment then what he was already suffering. He seemed that he was succumbing to things that Ulquiorra wasn't. She didn't understand why Grimmjow was going through it and Ulquiorra wasn't. She was thankful her lover wasn't suffering but it didn't make the situation any less melancholy.

"I don't know if it will help, I'm scared if I try I wont be able to undo what I did"

"We both know that sometimes you have to try even if you might fail. We would have never got through everything we all have if we didn't try. When they come back. We have to at least give it go. Grimmjow will be alright Orihime"

"Yeah I guess you're right"

She smiled again and continued to walk with Ichigo.

MEANWHILE BACK IN THE SOUL SOCIETY

"You wanna talk about last night?"

Renji asked Grimmjow as they stepped into the soul society and immediately started to head to where Byakuya was with Ulquiorra. Renji could feel them tracing the maze of passage ways that surrounded the thirteen barracks that made up the seireitei.

"Nope I wanna kill Aizen"

Renji suddenly stopped when he saw a cloud of pink suddenly fill the sky. He grabbed hold of Grimmjow and used his flash step to take Grimmjow to the scene where Byakuya had released his shikai. He felt Grimmjow rush towards the whirlpool of pink Renji grabbed him again and pulled him back.

"Are you fucking insane?! you will get killed dumb ass. He wont kill Aizen. You'll get your chance. Relax will ya!"

Renji yelled beside Grimmjow's ear as the blue haired male struggled against him. Grimmjow didn't want to stay back but he really had no choice. He felt Renji around him and he started to calm down.

Ulquiorra watched at the Kuchiki noble took care of Aizen very quickly and easily. He didn't even have to release his Bankai. His green eyes shifted over to Grimmjow and even though he wasn't expert in human emotions he could see the pain in Grimmjow's eyes. He was going through something that Ulquiorra wasn't which made him wonder how exactly Grimmjow was able to come to the human world.

"He escaped through the portal when I went through"

He mumbled to himself. It was too traumatic and messed with Grimmjow's memory and his heart. He was messed up through escaping rather then being wished into the world. He couldn't imagine what the other was going through. Even though there had been a lot of bad blood between them that was all in the past. They had new lives now and it seemed unfair to make Grimmjow suffer through such a torment.

The haze of pink petals vanished and Byakuya walked away from the very injured, bloody and broken Aizen. He wished to not waste another moment on someone so weak. He looked to Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

"Let's go Renji"

Renji released Grimmjow from his hold.

"Go ahead Grimmjow. You and Ulquiorra finish him off"

Ulquiorra looked to Grimmjow and walked over to the ex-Sexta. He wanted revenge just as much as Grimmjow wanted it. He knew the pain of not getting the revenge that was justified too but Grimmjow needed this more then he did.

"Go ahead Grimmjow. You finish Aizen off"

Grimmjow didn't say anything he only paced over to Aizen. He was so pathetically beaten by one soul reaper. It was so disgusting Grimmjow almost didn't want to waste his time on Aizen. Their mighty leader was useless and he was so easily cut down. He wasn't dangerous, he was pathetic. Grimmjow lifted his foot and placed his boot against Aizen's throat and waited for the foe to open his eyes.

"Hello Grimmjow. Nice to see you"

"Tch. Go to hell you pathetic fuck!"

Grimmjow pushed his boot hard down and snapped Aizen's neck. He grinned as he took the very last of Aizen's life and left the broken and defeated body where it laid. He walked away and back over to Ulquiorra.

"Let's find the reapers and go home"

"Grimmjow-Is everything alright?"

Ulquiorra was sure Grimmjow was going to tell him to shut up or fuck off like he to so many, even Orihime when he was questioned about his mental stability. Grimmjow wasn't the most open man but he had to try. There was no one else there but them two so there might have been a chance Grimmjow would have said something to him.

"Nope"

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Nope. Let's just get the hell out of here and go home"

Ulquiorra walked with Grimmjow and they went to division six to find Byakuya and Renji. They were both very ready to go home.

Orihime looked out over the balcony as the sun began to set. They were taking such a long time. She guessed since Aizen hadn't been detected in the human world that he was still with in the soul society. She was so worried about Ulquiorra and Grimmjow and she had hoped they had been kept safe. She trusted Renji and Byakuya and that they would do as she hoped and took care of the new humans. Orihime had been thinking about whether she was going to try and reverse Grimmjow's memory. She didn't know what was going to happen but like Ichigo said, she had to try.

She heard the door open and rushed back inside to see Ulquiorra and Grimmjow enter with Renji. Orihime rushed over to Ulquiorra and leapt into his arms. Ulquiorra held the woman tightly and her lips met his. He kissed Orihime like he had the first time. It was passionate and wanting.

"Everything okay?"

Ichigo asked Renji

"Yeah of course Byakuya dealt with Aizen, Grimmjow finished him off. Happy times"

Orihime pulled back from the kiss and looked down into Ulquiorra's eyes. She didn't need to ask she could see that he had let Grimmjow finish Aizen off and if there was any doubt that Ulquiorra wasn't human there wasn't now. His heart was there and it was beating. Orihime's feet met the floor again and she took hold of Grimmjow's hand and pulled him over to an area less crowded.

"I can try and take away the pain if you want me to Grimmjow. I don't know if it will work but I can try my best"

"If your going to do that then I want you to erase the Espada part. I don't want to know anything about it. I don't want to remember a damn thing. Just this human life except for Aizen. Can you do that, woman?"

Orihime really wasn't sure if she could. She may have been able to reverse his memory and hope that he would take only the human parts excluding Aizen. It was a big ask but she had to try for him. She needed to know he wasn't suffering any more. She wouldn't have been able to rest unless it was complete.

"As far as I'm concerned I want to think I have always been human. You guys have been my-friends-and I've always lived here"

"Okay Grimmjow. I will try my best"

Orihime gestured for Grimmjow to sit down and she approached him. She held her hands up and created a yellow shield around Grimmjow's head.

"Just relax and close your eyes Grimmjow"

He reluctantly did as he was told. Orihime concentrated her energy on what Grimmjow had wanted from her. Orihime was going to do everything possible to reverse Grimmjow's anger and sadness and everything else that corrupted him. She had hoped once she was done she was going to have a happy and energetic Grimmjow in their lives and he was not going to ever remember Aizen or being an Espada or going to hell.

Orihime pulled down her hand and the shield disappeared. She felt Ulquiorra approach her side and looked at Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow? Can you hear me?"

Ulquiorra asked and waited for the man to respond. There was some relief when he watched Grimmjow's eyes flutter open and exhaled loudly. Everyone was on the tips of their toes waiting to see if Orihime was able to complete the task. She felt very pressured and prayed that it had worked.

"Yeah I hear you"

"Do you remember Aizen?"

Grimmjow grimaced his face who the hell was Aizen? Did Ulquiorra start taking drugs or something?

"Ah no-maybe you should spend less time on the bottle Ulquiorra. You're starting to make crap up now-And you"

Grimmjow pointed over to Renji. He knew exactly who Renji was and he planned on having another night like he had the night before

"You're coming home with me"


End file.
